The present invention relates in general to a briquette igniting device and, more particularly, to one which includes an open-top container for the reception of briquettes to be ignited therein by an igniting means within the container. With this construction, the briquettes, after ignition, can readily be dumped from the container onto or into a receptacle where they are to be used for barbecuing, or other purposes.
Relevant prior art known to me includes the following, all U.S. Patents except the last: U.S. Pat. No. 2,939,773 to Rymer; U.S. Pat. No. 3,062,200 to Miller; U.S. Pat. No. 3,112,716 to Knight; U.S. Pat. No. 3,117,826 to Cohen; U.S. Pat. No. 3,216,379 to Durfee; U.S. Pat. No. 3,296,984 to Durfee; U.S. Pat. No. 3,339,505 to Bean; U.S. Pat. No. 3,734,034 to Fowler; U.S. Pat. No. 3,739,732 to Graham; U.S. Pat. No. 3,814,035 to Miller; U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,299 to Tomita; U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,052 to Streets et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,520 to Brennan et al; British Patent No. 17,067.